


Andromeda

by literallynewtscamander



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Dalek - Freeform, F/M, Steampunk, god i love them, no lilit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynewtscamander/pseuds/literallynewtscamander
Summary: Deryn Sharp and Aleksander of Hohenberg are now under the employ of Dr. Nora Barlow, and it's proving to be as eventful as promised. When Dr. Barlow announces a surprise excursion to Venice, Deryn is thrilled to see the famous city and fly again, but her attitude turns sour when the creatures they're transporting escape into the city. Now it's up to Deryn and Alek to recover the creatures before they terrorize the city or worse- Dr. Barlow finds out. On top of everything, Alek is having a little trouble navigating his new relationship with Deryn. It's not quite the holiday they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Aleksander peered at himself in the mirror, tugging at the cuffs of his jacket with a disapproving frown. It was hardly comparable to his old finery at the palace, but it would have to do, considering both the short notice and his now-limited budget. His wages with the Zoological Society of London were respectable, but not exactly sumptuous, and he wanted to look suitable for tonight. Truth be told, Alek was a touch nervous. Even though he was familiar with formal functions, tonight’s event was a little out of his element: a fundraiser. All his experience charming nobles and dancing various waltzes or mazurkas wouldn’t be very helpful- after all, scientists were hardly impressed by ballroom dancing. Most of Dr. Barlow’s colleagues were more preoccupied with mammalian genome sequences. 

Deciding this was the best he was ever going to look, Alek turned away from the mirror and began folding the suit jacket. He looked up at Bovril sitting on the bedpost and sighed, “I suppose I’ll make do. It’s only a silly party.”  
“Silly party,” the loris chuckled. Then, in a distinctly Volger-esque tone, “Very important.” 

Alek shot an annoyed glance in Bovril’s direction. “Get stuffed.” This was a phrase he had learned from Deryn, and was making liberal use of. He was learning all kinds of new things from her, not just how to talk like an airman. He was learning how to live like a Darwinist- though he would never completely forsake his machines. Aside from Bovril, none of the fabricated creatures had taken a liking to him until Deryn had taught him what foods they ate and how to scratch behind their ears the way they liked. The more time he spent in Darwinist London the more he liked it, in some ways more than his old life. If only his parents could have been here with him….

A knock sounded at his door, shocking Alek out of his reverie. “Ah, come in,” he chimed. It was Volger, with Dr. Barlow’s loris perched on his shoulder. “It’s time, your highness. And do something about your hair, will you?” 

Alek ran a hand through his hair with a pout. “My hair is quite suitable, Volger. It’s my suit that’s the problem.”

“The suit is fine.” Volger said, waving a dismissive hand. “The automobile is already out front.” 

“Right. The automobile.” Dr. Barlow had insisted on purchasing a new German model over traditional modes of transport, claiming it was more reliable than the old bus lines. Alek suspected it was simply a more discreet way of traveling with the lorises- Bovril tended to draw a lot of stares when they were out in the city.

Once Alek was outside, he took a moment to take in London at night. The glowworm lamps cast a greenish light over everything, bus horns created a cacophony of noise, and, as usual, it was downright freezing. Sometimes it was a little overwhelming, living in such a crowded place. He was about to open the automobile door when Deryn emerged from the main entrance. The second he saw her Alek could feel his brain malfunctioning like a clock with a gear missing- Deryn never failed to make him act like an idiot, especially dressed like that. Her usual ripped trousers and linen shirt were replaced with a suit jacket, trousers, and low heeled women’s shoes. After all, she had vowed never to let herself be stuffed into skirts again, and was taking it very seriously. Her hair had grown out since cutting it, and was kept in a messy but admittedly fashionable bob. She received many disapproving looks from men and women alike, but Alek thought she looked stunning. He knew Deryn would give him a good shove for saying that, though, so he simply stepped aside and opened the door for her. “Miss Sharp.” He said playfully. 

Deryn gave him a teasing smile and curtsied. “Your princeliness.”

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

there's gonna be stuff here eventually i promise  
just pretend this is a fabulously written chapter and comment that you love it


	3. Chapter 3

Deryn had just managed to perch herself comfortably in a windowsill of Dr. Barlow’s laboratory when the scientist herself burst through the door- rather more enthusiastically than usual. The sound of the door hitting the wall caused an uproar from the beasties in their cages, creating an earsplitting clamor. Deryn clapped her hands over her ears. “Dr. Barlow. Good morning,” She was nearly shouting, but Dr. Barlow didn’t pay her much heed, instead turning to rifle through her desk drawers. Deryn craned her neck to watch the doctor, remarking, “That’s quite a mess, ma’am. Are you looking for something?” She set her sketchbook aside with an internal sigh; apparently her drawings would have to wait for another time. 

Dr. Barlow looked up, seeming to take notice of Deryn for the first time. “Miss Sharp. Yes, Good morning. I would like you to locate your international papers, please. It seems we have an unplanned trip to make. I trust you will inform the others as well?”

Deryn perked up at this. “A trip, ma’am? Where are off to this time?” As much as she loved the laboratory and the zoo, travel was what she really looked forward to, especially when it was air travel. 

“Venice, I believe. Some rather pressing business has come up and I’m needed to assist with a project.” Dr. Barlow emerged from the space under her desk, triumphantly holding a document aloft. “Ah, there we have it. Run along, Miss Sharp. And do remember to lock up all the cages this time, please.” 

Deryn gave an airman’s salute, trying to keep the grin from her face. “Yes, ma’am!” As she pivoted on her heel, she reached through the bars of the nearest cage and gave the beastie a scratch on the head. A trip! To Italy, no less. She’d heard stories about Italy, of course, and it’s mechanized waterways. Once, she had even received a letter from Jaspert when the Minotaur had been stationed near Venice, who was apparently larking about in the Italian sun. He’d had only glowing praise for the city- and the women who inhabited it. As she passed the glass enclosures of the reptilian hybrids, Deryn took extra care to check that they were locked. It hadn’t gone over well last week when she’d left a door ajar, and she’d spent the rest of the day searching for the escaped creature, which left her smelling more like the reptile house than she ever wanted to. A quick check in the mammalian and avian sections and she was certain there would be no further debacles. With her duties completed, Deryn whistled for a message lizard. It had been her idea to integrate them into the Zoological Society- they were much faster than running about like a madman trying to send a simple message. “Message for Alek. Dr. Barlow has another excursion for us, so get packing. You’d better brush up on your Italian, too. End message.” The lizard went scurrying off in the direction of the boiler room. No surprise there, Alek spent most of his time with his engines and gears nowadays. Volger, of course, would never stoop to such labor, and instead had an office near the main entrance which he used to read about the war and grumble a great deal. Deryn was just passing it, so she poked her head in the doorway. “Dr. Barlow wants us to accompany her to Italy, and it seems urgent. She told me to spread the word and make sure you have your papers.”

Count Volger looked up from his maps and quirked an eyebrow at her. “Italy?” he said with a skeptical air. “I didn’t realize the Italians were friendly with British scientists. Are you quite sure?” 

Deryn narrowed her eyes. “I’m no dolt, I can carry a simple message. Dr. Barlow says Venice, though she’s being downright mysterious about the particulars. I believe we’re shoving off as soon as tonight.”

The count closed his atlas with a sigh. “I suppose it was foolish of me to think I could get anything done around here without interruption. Message received, Miss Sharp.” 

Deryn correctly interpreted this as a dismissal and closed the door behind her, heaving a sigh of her own. Sometimes Volger tested her patience, especially in the morning.


End file.
